Misty Returns
by breathofchange
Summary: This begins right as Apocalypse ends. A Cordelia and Misty one shot. Really short, I just wanted to see how it felt to write something. I've never written fanfiction of any kind, but I'm basically obsessed with these two and the rest of you have inspired me!


This begins right as Apocalypse ends. A Cordelia and Misty one shot. I've never written fanfiction of any kind, but I'm basically obsessed with these two and the rest of you have inspired me!:

Cordelia was amazed, absolutely astonished by Mallory's power. She had done the one thing she herself, the Supreme, had been unable to do. She had brought back her Misty. So many restless nights plagued by memories of dust slipping through her fingers. So many regrets. She should have done something, shouldn't have pushed Misty to participate in the Seven Wonders. Misty was intuitive and she knew long before Cordelia herself who would be the next Supreme. However, she was also loyal, to a fault, and would've done anything Cordelia asked her to do. Of course, these things mattered little now that the swamp witch was sitting across from her at the kitchen table her knees drawn up to her chest, the shawl Stevie gifted her hanging over her shoulders and a cup of tea nestled between her hands.

Cordelia smiled at her and when Misty smiled in return she felt her heart rise in a way it hadn't dared since that fateful day.

"I can't believe it's really you," She said with an air of astonishment.

Misty lowered her enigmatic eyes, her forehead creasing, she looked back up meeting Cordelia's fixed gaze, "Honestly, Miss Cordelia, neither can I. I keep waitin' for this to disappear... to find myself back in that... that _hell."_ She shivered and placed her tea cup on the table, pulling the shawl tighter around her and wrapping herself in a hug.

Cordelia chewed on her lower lip and her eyes brimmed with tears, "I won't let that happen," She spoke with a conviction she wasn't sure she felt, but she couldn't lose her, not again, not ever again. She reached across the table and Misty reached back, their fingers finding each other's and entwining. "I will protect you, Misty. The coven will protect you. You're safe now." She squeezed her hand to reassure her and though Misty offered her a weak smile she didn't seem convinced. If she could she would have taken away every ounce of her fear, every ounce of her pain, but there was no spell for that, witches were very much human in that way.

Misty gently withdrew her hand and lifted her tea, gingerly sipping it before placing it back on the table. She looked at Cordelia and for a moment a spark of light glinted in eyes. "You sure do have pretty eyes... I've never seem 'em, you know, they're really _yours."_ She grinned and for just a moment was the bright and innocent Misty Cordelia had first met.

Cordelia laughed, "Yes, they're mine. It happened when..."

"When you became Supreme." Misty finished for her.

Cordelia's eyes darkened, she stood abruptly and walked to the other side of the table, kneeling in front of Misty, in reverence. She took her face in her hands and tears streamed down her face. Misty regarded her, wide eyed, breathless. "Misty, if I could go back, I would do everything differently and I would start by listening to you. You knew. You always knew and I was too lost in my own delusion to _hear_ you. You didn't want to compete in the Seven Wonders and I pushed you because she pushed me and I was a coward and I am sorry, I am so sorry, it is my greatest regret." She wiped tears from Misty's eyes and Misty's hands rose to hold onto her own. "You mean so much to me," She said shakily, her lips quivering.

Their faces were inches apart. Cordelia was suddenly acutely aware of Misty's lips, she could feel her breath. Her hands became awkward and clumsy on Misty's face and she let them fall to her lap. Misty maintained her grip.

"I was scared too, scared that if I didn't try I'd lose my tribe... and I'd only just found you..."

"And because of me you lost us anyway." Cordelia averted her gaze, unable to meet Misty's eyes. She felt a soft hand on her cheek, felt it travel down to her chin and nudge her back up.

"It was you I was scared to lose. Not anyone else. I would've done anythin' you asked me to. I knew I could die. I did it anyway." Cordelia covered her face with her hands, but Misty pulled them away. "Don't cover those beautiful eyes, I came all the way back from hell just to see 'em"

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. "You, Misty Day, are truly exceptional." She leaned in closer, kissed her forehead and then her cheek and without thinking her lips. Just briefly, but it sent a wave of electricity through her. Her eyes flew open and her heart hammered in her chest. She opened her mouth to apologize, but found Misty looking at her through hungry eyes.

Misty captured her lips in a painfully sensual kiss, sinking to the ground and wrapping herself around Cordelia. Cordelia gasped as their bodies made contact and their tongues continued to dance. Misty was here, she was alive, she was kissing her. She pulled back and regarded her, "What did I do to deserve this?" She whispered.

Misty smiled shyly, her voice a smooth melody of milk and honey, "You loved me," She said.

THE END


End file.
